


Stimming

by mXrtis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Spencer Reid, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan have a talk about stimming and what it means.<br/>--<br/>Reid sat on the table in the center of the room, legs crossed and leaning forward while staring at the photographs pinned up on the board. The fingers on his left hand tapped rhythmically on the desk, his short fingernails made soft clicks against the surface. His right hand held triangular pendant, which he was steadily chewing on.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Morgan stood by the doorway, leaning against the opened door; Reid turned his head and let the pendant drop.</p>
<p>“Thinking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimming

Reid sat on the table in the center of the room, legs crossed and leaning forward while staring at the photographs pinned up on the board. The fingers on his left hand tapped rhythmically on the desk, his short fingernails made soft clicks against the surface. His right hand held triangular pendant, which he was steadily chewing on.

“What are you doing?” Morgan stood by the doorway, leaning against the opened door; Reid turned his head and let the pendant drop.

“Thinking.”

“No, I mean the,” he gestured to the pendant, “the chewing thing.”

Reid turned to face him and sat up slightly straighter, “Oh, uh, I’m engaging in a self-stimulatory behavior. I’m not sure how to describe  _ why _ I do it in a way that you would understand…”

“Reid, I know you’re way smarter than me,” Morgan laughed, “but I’m not stupid.”

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Reid held up his hands and shook his head, “It’s just that, well, I’m autistic, and as far as I know, you’re not. So.”

“Okay, explain it how you can, then,” Morgan sat on the table next to him.

“It’s like…” he pursed his lips, “No, it’s not a compulsion…” he pressed his fingers to his lips, “It’s a way to communicate emotion, sort of. Most people can say they’re stressed out when they feel stressed out, if it’s them literally saying ‘I’m stressed out’, if it’s through body language or if it’s through changes in routines or mannerisms. But, I can’t.”

Morgan made an understanding noise; Reid continued, “So I show that I’m stressed and relieve that stress by chewing on this.” He held up the pendant.

“What happens if you don’t chew on it?”

“Mm, meltdowns sometimes. Not all that often because it’s not exactly like I’ve been able to just stim whenever I want to.” he brushed his hair back behind his ear and went back to tapping his fingers on the table.

“Meltdowns?” 

“It’s kind of like a panic attack, commonly experienced by autistic people. It can be a way for us to react to sensory overload or changes in routine.” 

“Can I tell when you’re having one?” Reid could hear the concern dripping from Morgan’s voice.

“Yes. Definitely. It’s very messy. It’s likely I wouldn’t be able to talk, I’d be rocking back and forth, and doing things like covering my ears or chewing on my fingers. Why do you ask?” he cocked his head.

“I just want to know if you’re okay, and I want to know what to do if you’re not…” Morgan put his hand on Reid’s shoulder, “The rest of the team should know, too.”

“NO!” Reid shook his hands emphatically, “They might not think I’m fit to be in the field!”

“You mean Gideon might, right?” Morgan laughed, “You’re kidding yourself if you think we all haven’t had a strong emotional response to being in the field.” Reid’s face fell and he crossed his arms around his waist, pressing hard against his stomach.

“I’m not making fun of you. I’m really not.” 

Reid rolled his shoulder; Morgan pulled his hand away quickly and held both palms open as a show of good faith. 

“Sorry, didn’t think about it.”

“It’s okay…” 

Morgan stood up and headed towards the door.

“Wait!” 

He turned back around and nodded at Reid.

“Thanks.” Reid gave a small smile and turned back to the board.


End file.
